


Talking Titan - A Mere Misunderstanding

by TitanFodder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren runs into the titan that ate his mother. But it was all a misunderstanding. Rating subject to change, no pairings, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Titan - A Mere Misunderstanding

“GAH TITAAAANS!” 

The colossal titan had smashed the wall bordering Trost. Everyone had been freaking out before that, simply for the fact that the monster could stare at them from over the wall anyhow. 

No one focused on the smaller titans pouring in. Their only concern was to escape the colossal. Eren, however being a cadet, was thrust into the action whether he liked it or not.

But he didn’t know he would run into that titan out there.

The same titan that killed his mother.

“You’ll PAY!” He screamed, lunging at the titan at full force.

“WHOA WAIT HOLD UP A SECOND!”

Eren’s eyes widened and he fell out of the sky. Did that titan just… talk?

He smashed into the side of a building and fell to the ground, his head aching. “What the he-eell?” He rubbed his head, unable to really form a sentence out of shock. It was then he felt the huge hand of the titan lift him up and set him on the rooftop.

“Why are you trying to kill me? What did I ever do to you?!” The titan frowned, crossing his arms over his naked chest.

“Um… you ate my mother…” Eren growled.

“That was your mother? I had no idea; I thought she was related to you somehow. Anyway I didn’t eat her. Accidentally swallowed then puked her up? Maybe.” 

Eren was so confused. “Why did you even put her in your mouth? That wasn’t an accident I’m sure.”

“I heard there was a doctor in town. I needed a tooth pulled because it hurt. God what’s wrong with you humans?” The titan set his head on the building and watched as Eren stumbled to his feet.

“The doctor was my dad, you should’ve eaten him instead.” Eren wiped the dust off of himself and then crossed his arms.

“I didn’t eat anyone, my god why the hell do you think I’d eat people?” 

“Um because you’re a titan?”

“Oh so you think that all titans eat people. Well, newsflash kid: We don’t. We’re vegetarians.” 

Eren frowned. He was just more confused.

“Oh, and another thing; Where did the title “titan” come from? I prefer to know myself as a hume.”

“Hume?”

“Yes, it’s like a giant deformed human.”

“Huh…” This was just weird.

“Hey look, you’re a nice kid. I’ll bring your mom back from m-“

“I’LL SAVE YOU EREN!” And with that, Connie had killed the titan he had been talking to.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Eren screamed.

His mother was still alive.

But he would never know where.


End file.
